bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Judah Mannowdog
]] '''Judah Mannowdog '''is Princess Carolyn's former assistant and a recurring character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]]. In [[Season 6|'''Season 6]],' '''in ''The Kidney Stays in the Picture, he returns to VIM as their Chief-of-Operations. He marries Princess Carolyn and becomes Ruthie's adoptive father in the final episode of the show, in [[Season 6|'Season 6']]. Personality Judah is hard-working and very loyal to Princess Carolyn. He appears to be a kind and caring person with a gentle soul. He is usually dry, deadpan, and serious. This is not to say he has no human emotion, but he is rather reserved and prefers to keep things constantly professional and not personal. When he wants people to know he's getting emotional he will simply state it in a very as-a-matter-of-fact way and not really show it. He takes things very literally, often causing jokes to go over his head. Though he takes his job seriously, he does seem to really care about Princess Carolyn. He thinks very carefully about everything he says, with great precision, and means exactly what he says. Even when he was berated and fired, by a drunk Princess Carolyn, he only takes a deep breath and calmly thanks her for her time. It is revealed at the end of Season 6 that his emotions are hidden in his songs as a musician. He likely writes personal songs because it helps him express his emotions through an artistic medium, as he has to keep a professional demeanor at the workplace. Physical Appearance Judah is an adult human male. He has blue-green eyes and long brown hair which is tied in a bun. He has a long brown beard and mustache. He wears thick brown glasses along with a light blue collared shirt, dark teal necktie and pantsuit, and dress shoes. Background Season 3 In ''Start Spreading The News'''' Princess Carolyn is walking around her new agency, VIM, making sure everything is in order—albeit appearing to be a little flustered. In the meantime, her new assistant, '''Judah' reminds her about calls she has to make. In particular, the conference call with BoJack and Ana started seven minutes ago, and Diane has been stalling. Princess Carolyn picks up the call and asks how the press junket is going. BoJack says that it was endless, whereas Ana says that it was exquisite. Diane informs them that they are doing well social media-wise. BoJack says that he's exhausted and that being a movie star is really hard. Princess Carolyn tells them that she set up an interview for him for Manatee Fair. Ana insists BoJack isn't ready for a magazine feature, but Princess Carolyn assures her it'll be fine. Judah intervenes in the meeting and reminds Princess Carolyn to call Mr. Peanutbutter. She puts BoJack on hold, which annoys both Ana and BoJack. Princess Carolyn calls Mr. Peanutbutter to remind him about his meeting with Pinky Penguin today. Mr. Peanutbutter is actually already in the meeting, and an annoyed BoJack asks if he needs to be on this call. Princess Carolyn is extremely stressed with running her agency. Judah says that he'll take up more responsibility, but that they need to focus on the clients that they already have. Princess Carolyn thinks this is a great idea. Season 4 In the episode ''Ruthie'', Judah was fired by Princess Carolyn for rejecting Charley Witherspoon’s offer to merge their companies without informing her about the offer at all. Season 6 Judah returns after assistants go on strike in ''The Kidney Stays in the Picture''. At VIM, Lenny notices someone sitting in his chair. Judah turns around tells him he's three minutes late for their meeting. Judah then says if he's serious about negotiating with the assistants it is imprudent to send the message he doesn't respect their time. Judah then suggests they adjourn for the day and start tomorrow. Lenny then questions what that was about. Princess Carolyn simply says to let the negotiations begin. In ''The Face of Depression'', at VIM Princess Carolyn and Lenny meet with Judah, trying to wrap up the strike negotiations. Judah agrees with the contract Princess Carolyn gives him except for getting rid of office birthday cakes—while he agrees everyone hates office parties, in a stressful work environment employees crave any small morsel of satisfaction. Princess Carolyn finally gives in by saying they can group birthdays so they only happen once a month. Judah says they accept those terms, and there is one last thing left to deal with, the matter of treating assistants like garbage. Princess Carolyn hands Judah another part of the contract that now states assistants will be treated like recycling. She says there is a new understanding that all assistants one day may be up-cycled to a higher status. Princess Carolyn and Judah shake hands in agreement. Outside, Princess Carolyn tells Judah she meant to reach out, but Judah tells her there is no need to explain, he knows she's been busy with Ruthie and work. Princess Carolyn says the strike is the most amount of time she's been able to spend with Ruthie. As Princess Carolyn watches Judah ride off she tells him she's the best assistant she's ever had. He tells her she does not need to use "ever" in that sentence as it's implied. Princess Carolyn smiles at this. Later, at VIM Princess Carolyn offers Judah a job as Chief-of-Operations, which he gladly accepts. She then tells him she needs every third Friday of her schedule cleared so she has time to spend with her daughter and to investigate the burning smell from the copy room. She thanks him as he leaves, and he says it’s his pleasure. After Princess Carolyn discovers he does night gigs with his band in the episode Angela, she doesn't want him to miss out on his special night. Judah says he would much rather prefer being with her. After she asks Judah to play her one of his songs, it's revealed that Judah wrote a love song for her. In ''Nice While It Lasted'''' they get married, however, it is revealed when BoJack and Princess Carolyn are dancing that it wasn't their actual wedding but an industry wedding to garner more clients for their company and their real wedding was actually a week ago.'' Relationships * Princess Carolyn (former boss/business partner/wife) * Ruthie (adopted daughter) * Todd Chavez (daughter's nanny/friend) Episode Appearances Trivia * His name is a pun on the phrase "You da man now dog!" Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Alive